Seven Things
by Mady Potter Cullen
Summary: É aniversário do James, a Lily está brava com ele mas resolver dar um segunda chance, mas ele fala algo que nao deveria, e acaba escutando Lily falar as sete coisas que mais odeia nele. E agora?


Naquela manhã de domingo, James estava sentado no lindo, limpo e brilhante vaso sanitário branco de seu dormitório, quando de repente Sirius entrou ofegante pela porta do banheiro sem James perceber

Naquela manhã de domingo, James estava sentado no lindo, limpo e brilhante vaso sanitário branco de seu dormitório, quando de repente Sirius entrou ofegante pela porta do banheiro sem James perceber.

-James, você não sabe o que a Lily está fazendo lá embaixo - falou Sirius passando uma mão em seu cabelo

-Ai meu deus o que?

Sirius parou pra respirar e pensou um pouco antes de responder

-Ela tá com um... - Sirius pensou um pouco antes de continuar. -Ah James, levanta dai logo e vai ver o que ela quer.

-Harry... eu to ocupado sabia?!

-Que seja. Levanta logo e não me obrigue a entrar ai! - James bufou e resolveu 'limpar' o que estava fazendo e sair logo de lá e logo que desceu as escadas viu que tinha uma festinha surpresa para ele e que Lilian estava segurando um bolo e Marlene segurava bananas podres com cara de criança, afinal todos sabiam que James odiava bananas.

-Mas Lily eu pensava que depois de tudo aquilo você me odiasse – falou James sorrindo e indo em direção a menina que estava com o bolo em suas mãos.

-Sabe? É isso o que você pensa de mim? Então ai vai, o idiota, as sete coisas que eu odeio em você: você é vaidoso demais, você é a pessoa mais insegura que eu conheço, os joguinhos que você fica fazendo são ridículos, quando você está perto dos seus amigos que não são os marotos você age como um idiota – Lilian parou um pouco para pegar um pouco de ar, e segurar o choro – você me faz chorar, você me faz rir, você fala que me ama e no dia seguinte você está se agarrando com outra qualquer – depois que falou isso Renata soltou o bolo que segurava no chão e saiu correndo pelo retrato da mulher gorda, todos perceberam que ela estava chorando.

-James você é a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo – Marlene falou e espremeu as bananas podres em sua cabeça.

-Como você pode fazer isso James? – Sirius perguntou exasperado sem ligar para o que sua namorada havia feito em seu amigo.

-Eu ia saber que ela ia explodir? – James perguntou fazendo uma cara de 'desculpa se eu nasci'.

-Jimmy, no dia seguinte que você pede a pede em namoro ela te vê agarrada com outra, ai a Lene consegue convencer ela que a menina que te agarrou e nós resolvemos fazer essa surpresa pra ver se vocês se resolviam e você me solta um 'eu pensei que depois de tudo você me odiasse?'. Vê se cresce James, você falou uma coisa que nem o Rabicho falaria – Sirius fala se exaltando.

-Sirius, relaxa hunny – Marlene falou dando um beijo em seu namorado e quando se separaram virou para James e falou – o que você fez foi a coisa mais idiota que você poderia ter feito, mas já que aconteceu vai atrás dela.

-Mas, mas, está chovendo – James falou olhando pela janela da sala comunal.

-DUDE DEIXA DE SER BOIOLA E VAI ATRAS DELA – Sirius gritou para James que saiu correndo da sala comunal – VOCÊ NEM É DE AÇUCAR, SEU INÚTiL - terminou Sirius e eles escutaram mulher gorda reclamando.

-Será que eles vão se resolver? – perguntou Marlene se abraçando em Harry.

-Espero que sim, não agüento mais o James sem me acompanhar nas marotices e a Lily sem brigar com a gente – respondeu Sirius beijando sua namorada.

--X--X--

Pontas saiu correndo atrás de Lily e a encontrou no meio do campo de quadribol. Ela estava chorando seus cabelos ruivos estavam colados em seu rosto por causa da chuva e James reparou que realmente havia feito uma burrada.

-Lily, sai do meio do campo de quadribol, se pegarem a gente você vai ficar com uma detenção no seu histórico – Tom falou quando chegou perto de sua ex-namorada e segurando seu braço.

-Me larga Potter – falou Lilian tentando se soltar – se eu estou no meio do campo de quadribol é porque eu quero.

-Lilian, a gente precisa conversar – James começou a falar, quando percebeu que ela não iria sair dali tão cedo.

-Agora a gente precisa conversar né? – Lily falou enxugando seus olhos verdes – quando eu te peguei com aquela menina idiota no armário de vassouras, você não quis conversar – começou Lily, e James percebeu que era sua hora de escutar – enquanto eu falava que você estava muito preocupado com a sua imagem de maroto você nem me escutava, quando você está prestes a fazer algo que vai ser bom para a sua pessoa, você fica na duvida se deve ou não fazer e no final acaba fazendo uma burrada. E os joguinhos que você faz? São as coisas mais ridículas do mundo, que nem como você me trata quando você está perto de outras pessoas que não são os marotos – Lily olhou para Pontas pela primeira vez depois que ele chegou e viu que ele estava mais branco do que era normalmente. Ela resolver continuar – você me faz chorar e quando eu via a Lene chorar por causa do Sirius eu prometi para mim mesma que eu nunca choraria por causa de um cara e agora ela está lá no salão comunal com o namorado dela e eu aqui chorando no campo de quadribol onde eu aceitei namorar com você – ela riu pelo nariz e James deu um meio sorriso – você me faz rir das suas burradas, das suas marotices e até das suas piadas sem graças. Mas sabe o que mais eu odeio em você?

-O que? – James perguntou aflito.

-Que mesmo com todas essas burradas que você faz, com tudo o que você me faz passar, cada vez você me faz te amar mais – e como não agüentava mais ficar brigada com ele, Lilían pega James de surpresa e o beija. O beija com saudade, com raiva e amor, e demonstrava nesse beijo tudo o que sentia no momento.

-Acho que você acabou comigo né? – falou James sorrindo e passando sua mão no rosto da menina.

-Bom, é, mas como é seu aniversario hoje, eu deveria falar as sete coisas que eu gosto em você, não? – falou Lilían com um sorriso sapeca e selando seus lábios com o de James.

-Ia ser bom – ele falou rindo.

-Seu cabelo castanho que você vive bagunçando – Lily falou passando as mãos no cabelo de James – seus olhos castanhos com pintinhas verdes que me fazem parecer estar num mar de chocolate e menta, e você sabe que é meu sorvete preferido – a menina riu de sua comparação – sua covinha que me faz ir a outro mundo – quando falou da covinha a menina mordeu a dita cuja – seu beijo, que quando nos beijamos eu me sinto hipnotizada e não consigo pensar em fazer outra coisa por um bom tempo – a menina deu um selinho em James – você me faz rir em momentos que eu quero chorar, e me faz chorar em momentos em que eu quero rir – Jimmy beijou sua testa e ela continuou – sua mão na minha, pois me trás muita segurança e me faz sentir que você é meu e de mais ninguém – ela segurou a mão dele – e a ultima coisa, sabe qual é?

-Qual? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-Você me faz te amar – e assim Lilían o beijou. Eles esqueceram que estavam no meio do campo de quadribol e que poderiam pegar uma detenção, no meio de uma chuva, eles só queriam finalmente se entender.

FIM

N/a: minhas gentes essa fic eu fiz pra um concurso de fics de mcfly e eu achei tão fofinha que eu resolvi mudar e colocar ela em J/L.

Bom minha gentes a fic é baseada na musica 'seven things' da miley cyrus. É isso, espero que gostem e que comente.

Xoxo

Mady Potter Black


End file.
